ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie/ Trailer
This is where the trailers will be. Trailer #1 Roke: 240 years ago, the cloned dinosaurs were able to take over earth, wiping out all humans that were left behind. A story based on a graphic novel (Shows Universal and Legendary) Commander Kit: In time, one day we will go extinct. If I don't make it, tell my son about it. On June 14 Scout Commander Kit: Aliens, we found a planet we can take over! Today is the day we show the universe what we are made of! (Shows the dinosaurs) Roke: They are coming to use, so that's why they want to attack. (Shows One Eye attacking Scout Commander Kit and Roke) Roke: One Eye. (One Eye roars at Roke) (Shows a lot of dinosaurs fighting the aliens) Shell: We have to stop Roke! (Shows several Quetzalcoatlus attacking several spaceships) (Shows Commander struggling) Roke: Fire! (Shows One Eye roaring on top of the hill while thunder booms) Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie Trailer #2 Roke: Somewhere... We will find a new home and take over it like before. *Epic music begins to play* A movie based on a graphic novel (Shows the Alien army looking at Roke) Roke: Aliens, there's only 25,002 of us left but that doesn't mean we should give up! Shell: I don't trust him. (Shows Universal and Legendary) Alien: Commander Kit! Roke: He's dead, he died from a new disease. So far no cure or treatments. From the director of Roblox: The Movie Scout Commander Kit: I'll help wipe them out Roke. We must do this for Commander Kit, my brother. (Shows the UFO about to reach earth) Shell: What is this place? Scout Commander Kit: Earth. A habitable planet ruled by life. (Shows One Eye roaring over a dead Carnotaurus) (Shows Shell and Roke looking at Scout Commander Kit running from the volcano) Roke: Fire! (Shows One Eye fighting Rex) On June 14 Roke: Shell, you better work for me. Or else... (Shows Scar attacking Roke) Roke: Or I'm going to throw you out of here. (Shows Shell and Roke looking at each other) (Shows Quetzalcoatlus attacking a drone) (Then it shows Scout Commander Kit struggling) Shell: I'll kill you Roke!!! (Shows One Eye roaring with his son) Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie Trailer #3 (Shows One Eye captured in the cage) Shell: We must free them. Scout Commander Kit: I got this. *Frees One Eye* (One Eye roars and the screen goes black) Universal and Legendary Roke: Today we are at the end of our time. (Shows dinosaurs roaming around the volcanic landscape) (Shows Scar roaring at Roke) A story based on a graphic novel (Shoes Red attacking two aliens and killing them) (Shows him running out of the burning UFO) Shell: Roke! You have no rights to kill them off! (Shows Roke and One Eye fighting) Roke: You're mine! Scout Commander Kit: I'm going to destroy Roke. (Shows Sailback running from the Aliens) (Rex fights One Eye and shows him die) (One Eye's family appears then shows their skeletons) Roke: We awoken dragons before and now we have to fight or die! (Shows the dinosaurs charging at the Aliens and the robots) On June 14 (Shows Aliens firing at the dinosaurs while being destroyed) (Shows a Raptor attacking Roke) Shell's sister: The light is green. This changes everything we know about the universe. (Shows Big G attacking several aliens and shows Speedy about to kill Roke) Shell: Oh uh! (Shows the Indoraptor walking to Shell and Scout Commander Kit) (Shows dinosaurs and aliens about to clash) Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie Exclusive IMAX Trailer (Shows Planet Earth) Roke: Planet Earth. Our future home. With no humans on it we shall rule it! Shell: Roke we have one problem, the humans left the planet. Reptiles called Dinosaurs ruled the earth again and they caused some downfall on humans. 60% of Humans left the planet while the remaining ones were killed off by disease. (Universal and Legendary) (Mount Rainier erupts while two Apatosaurus run for cover) Roke: Let's show the natives who's boss. On June 14 (Shows Aliens charging at the dinosaurs) Shell: We must free the dinosaurs. *Epic Music begins playing* (One Eye attacks Roke and throws him) Scout Commander Kit: Go GO! (Shows Aliens firing at the dinosaurs and several robots eating Scar's flesh and used them for shooting lasers) Role: Shell I'll kill you! (A roar was heard) Shell: Godzilla. Roke: Unleash the giant robots! (Godzilla roars and the screen goes black) (Robots fight Godzilla while the dinosaurs fight off the aliens) Shell: We have no rights to kill them off! We have a disease killing us off and war will make it worse. Scout Commander Kit: Roke we don't belong in this world Mother Nature is showing all of her strength! (Rex fights One Eye but dies) (Scar and his clan roars) (Shows several Quetzalcoatlus attacking a drone) (Roke screams) (One Eye attacks several aliens along with Sailback) (Shows dinosaurs running out of the UFO) Roke: I'll kill you guys! Shell: This is for our ancestors who believe war is wrong! Nothing will prepare you (Shows Godzilla shooting his atomic breath at the UFO) Shell's sister: Shoot! (UFO slowly gets on fire) (Indoraptor tries to attack Shell but Indoraptor gets killed by One Eye) Roke: This is World War. Dinosaurs vs Aliens The Movie (Godzilla roars over a mountain) Roke: Kill him! See it in IMAX Category:Trailers